The Sack Of My Existence
by CrazyClash
Summary: Something was bothering Craig as he sat down at the bar in Toronto. When someone from the past comes along who used to be completely irrelevent in his life, Craig has a new experience that he'll never forget. **SLASH**


It was about 3 a.m. on Saturday at a local bar in Toronto. There weren't many people left inside, and most of the the people that _were_ there were pretty drunk. There was one guy there, though, that wasn't drunk at all—Craig Manning.

Craig had just gotten back from a venue where he had played a show for the people in his hometown of Toronto. After the show, he met and talked with some fans, then ventured off to the bar where he would usually go whenever he was back in Toronto. He liked to go at that late hour, because he was usually the odd one out in the crowd. He liked that feeling.

As Craig sat at the bar with his drink, he was feeling pretty lonely. Although he liked feeling unique in this atmosphere of obnoxious drunks, something was really bothering him that night. But he couldn't get his head around what exactly it was.

All of a sudden, Craig was startled when he heard a voice come from his right side saying, "Well, hello there my Degrassi classmate!"

Craig looked to his right and saw a tall, handsome, dirty blonde guy with full lips looking at him. The guy looked very familiar, but Craig was still drawing a blank.

"Uh…hi. I think I've seen you before, but I don't remember you. You said you went to Degrassi? Did you graduate in 2006?"

"Right you are," he started. "Remember the broad you dated way back when? You know, the Filipino one who is famous for her homemade topless video?"

"Manny? Yeah, of course. But what does she have to do with anything?"

"Well, I was her first boyfriend."

Then it all came together in Craig's. Manny had changed her image from "cute" to "hot" for him in grade 9. His name was Sully. Yes, Sully. The guy Manny had dated before she became Craig's "other woman."

"Oh yeah! I remember you! Sully, right?"

"Yes, glad you remember now," Sully laughed. "So, what have you been up to lately, Greg?"

Craig made a face at the sound of Sully mispronouncing his name. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but it's 'Craig.'"

Sully smiled sheepishly at Craig. "Oh…I always thought your name was Greg. I don't know why, I really should know that by now."

"Yeah, especially now that I'm a well-known musician!" Craig laughed. "Now I don't feel so bad for forgetting _your_ name."

"Oh yeah, I did hear about your music career. But no offense or anything, your music isn't really my style, so I haven't been keeping up with you or any of your songs lately," Sully started. "Infact, I guess I've always thought you were kind of a sack."

Craig gave Sully a dirty look.

"Don't take it personally!" Sully exclaimed. "I guess I just always held a grudge against you because of when Manny dumped me. She dumped me and then had sex with you on the very same night!"

"So? We were in grade 10, a long time ago," Craig started. "You need to grow up and let go of stupid things from the past. Besides, Manny is like, nothing to me anymore. So if you want her back, she's all yours."

"Nah, that's okay, really," Sully replied. "She's probably the last person I want to give me the time of day."

Craig looked up after taking a swig of his drink. "Oh? And why's that?"

"I don't know," Sully replied. But he did know. He just didn't want to tell Craig. Sully looked on the ground for a second.

Craig knew something was up based on Sully's body language. "Come on man, she's really beautiful. Why wouldn't you want her now?"

"Let's just…drop it. Okay?" Sully asked in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Okay," Craig replied. But he needed to know more from him. "Just one question, though. If you think that I'm such a sack, why are you sitting here talking to me? Why did you even approach me in the first place?"

"Well, I guess that when I saw you I thought it might be interesting to see how you're doing now. And whether you're still a sack," Sully laughed.

Craig's frown and scowl slowly turned to a slight smile and a laugh as well. "And, am I?"

"I haven't decided yet," Sully replied as he winked.

Craig smirked and decided that maybe to keep talking to Sully wasn't such a bad idea. At least he was giving him a chance.

Since Sully realized that he was getting on Craig's good side, he took advantage of this.

"So, I'm really pissed because roommate is busy with his girlfriend at our apartment tonight, if you know what I mean. He said I can't stay there. I don't really have anywhere else to stay for the night."

Craig rolled his eyes, but he was sympathetic towards Sully. "Well…my hotel has a pull-out sofa bed in its room, so if you wanna crash with me, you can. I promise I won't be too much of a sack," Craig chuckled.

Sully and Craig paid for their drinks and called a cab to Craig's hotel. They arrived and went inside his room.

"Pretty cool place you've got here," Sully pointed out.

"Yeah well, I guess they want to treat me like a king in my hometown," Craig laughed.

Sully put together his sofa bed while Craig got changed into his pajamas in the bathroom. When Craig came out of the bathroom, Sully was lying down on his bed and laid his eyes on Craig and was smiling. Craig noticed this and was slightly disturbed.

"What?" Craig asked him in annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh, nothing," Sully started. "Just, um…how has your tour been going?"

"Eh, it's going okay," Craig replied as he sat down on his bed. "I'm kind of lonely, you know. I'm single, Joey and Angie are living out in Calgary, and all my friends from high school have moved on as well."

Sully was hanging on to every word Craig was saying. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dude. Has this been upsetting to your state of mind? Not to bring up a sore subject, but you know, I hear that you were bipolar."

"Well, somet days I feel like I'm going to have a break down," Craig replied. "But my meds really help me."

"Well that's good," Sully said. "Has this given you any inspiration to write more music?"

"Yeah, actually, it has," Craig started. "I'm still working on this song that I started when I was in my hotel room in Vancouver. In fact, I think it's better if I finish it now rather than later. You don't mind if just continue working on it, do you?"

"No, go right ahead. I'll just chill out until I doze off, I guess," Sully replied as he pretended to try to fall asleep.

Craig grabbed his guitar and started to softly play the chords of his song and sang some of the lyrics very softly as well.

Sully had his eyes closed and was turned the other way, but he was still listening. He loved every minute of what he was hearing. He couldn't take this sexual frustration anymore. He rose and changed his position from lying down to sitting up. Craig saw this and felt bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet," Craig said. "It's okay, I'll just finish this song another day." Craig then put his guitar down, but was startled when Sully walked over to him and stood right in front of him.

"Don't you worry, Craigy," Sully said as he sat down behind Craig on his bed. "I loved that song. It was beautiful." Sully started to rub Craig's shoulders.

Craig was very uncomfortable at this moment. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's okay, dude. Just relax."

"Sully, what is this? I'm nice enough to let you stay in my room with me and you come onto me?"

"I'm sorry, Craig, I just think that you've gotten so attractive over the years," Sully whispered in Craig's ear as his hands continued to massage his shoulders. "You remember in the bar when you asked me why I wouldn't go after Manny anymore? Now you know. Because she's not my type. Girls are not my type. Tall, dark, handsome and studly men like you are my type."

"But I'm not gay!" Craig exclaimed. "I really don't understand why you're doing this. I've barely seen you since grade 10!"

Sully moved his face over towards Craig's and looked him in the eye. "Craig, you said you were lonely. And single. So you haven't had action in a long time, have you?" he asked. "This can be a new experience for you if you let me show you."

Craig stared into Sully's eyes for a moment.

"Craig, do you think I'm attractive?" Sully asked him as his hands traveled from Craig's shoulders to his chest.

Craig didn't say anything, but he looked down and saw the answer to Sully's question between his legs. Sully looked at the hardness where Craig was looking and laughed.

"That's right, you can't hide it anymore. It's so obvious, Greg. Yes, Greg. I actually always knew that your named was Craig, but I'm going to call you Greg from now on. I like that name better. It's sexier."

"This is bullshit!" Craig exclaimed as he started to stand up. "I am not gay and even if I was I shouldn't—" Sully stopped him mid-sentence and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Greg, it's okay. You don't have to hide this feeling. Trust me, everything is going to be just fine."

Sully slowly pulled his face into Craig's face and gave him a very light kiss on the lips. Craig pulled away for a minute.

"Trust me, Greg. Really."

Sully kissed him lightly again. This time, Craig didn't look away but was still hesitant about what they were doing. This caused Sully to kiss him a little more passionately, and soon enough, Craig gave in to his mutual desire.

Soon the two boys were making out and their hands were traveling everywhere on each other. They laid down on the bed and took each other's shirts off.

Sully positioned himself on top of Craig and kissed his neck. He then traveled down to Craig's chest and licked his right nipple. Craig was panting, not believing what was happening between them. But he didn't care anymore. He was enjoying it.

After Sully was done pleasuring Craig's chest, he decided that it was time to take things further. He kissed down Craig's stomach until he got to his pajama bottoms. He quickly pulled them off. Craig almost wanted to stop, so he stood up half way until Sully looked at him seductively.

"Remember what I said, Greg. Everything is going to be just fine."

Craig trusted him and laid back down. Sully then removed Craig's boxers to reveal his hard member.

Sully was teasing Craig like crazy when as he took Craig's cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the tip of it. Craig was panting and squirming like crazy. Sully then took Craig's cock sucked on the tip of it with his huge lips. Craig was releasing light moans and Sully knew that he had to do what both of the boys were waiting for. He took Craig's entire cock into his mouth and began to deep throat him.

Craig went crazy as soon as Sully's mouth came in contact with this huge prick. He was moaning louder than before, and he put both of his hands on the back of Sully's head. Sully began to bob his head back and forth, going faster each time. Sully continued to orally pleasure Craig until Craig finally released his sticky seed into Sully's mouth. Sully swallowed Craig's cum and went back up.

"Now, how did that feel?" Sully asked Craig as he laid beside him.

Craig didn't say anything, but he was still panting and smiled at Sully, so he knew the answer.

"It's your turn, Greg."

"Wait, what?" Craig said in confusion.

"Come on. I wanna show you the other side of life. I gave you your favor, now you have to do the same to me."

Craig was definitely hesitant about doing this, but he realized that Sully was right. And he did want to try this new experience. Craig got on his knees near the foot of the bed, kneeling in between Sully's legs. He removed Sully's pajama bottoms and boxers and rubbed Sully's hard dick.

Sully was moaning quietly, but was getting annoyed at how Craig was taking his precious time by fondling him. "Greg, I'm waiting for you to take me in your mouth. I can't wait much longer. Cut to the chase, man."

Craig did what he was told and quickly took Sully's shaft into his mouth and started sucking. Sully was going insane with pleasure and he practically pushed Craig's head up and down with his own hands. He thrusted hips, which caused Craig to continue to go faster. Craig was doing his job right, and soon enough, Sully exploded his cum into Craig's mouth and Craig swallowed.

Sully laid catching his breath and Craig eventually got up off the floor and laid next to him.

"All right, now it's time for some real fucking!" Sully exclaimed to Craig in an ecstatic tone.

Craig was actually really excited for this to happen. He positioned himself lying on his front so his ass was facing Sully.

Sully got up and stood right in front of Craig's bare ass. He bent down and started to massage Craig's shoulders again, then moved his hands down Craig's back until he got to Craig's ass and rubbed his cheeks. Sully spit into hand and rubbed his cock with his wetness. He was ready to do this. He knelt down on the bed with Craig between his legs. Slowly, he moved in close enough so that his entire cock was inside of Craig.

Craig yelped at first when Sully first entered his body. It was painful for him since he definitely wasn't used to it, but after the pain went away, he was enjoying every minute of it.

Sully puts his hands on Craig's hips and thrusted into him harder and harder. The harder Sully went, the more pleasure Craig was receiving from this. Craig's tight ass felt great around Sully's cock. Both of the boys were moaning very loudly.

Craig was sweating up a storm as Sully continued to fuck him in the ass. Sully soon moved his hands from Craig's hips to underneath him and onto his cock to give him a reach around. Sully was soon jerking Craig off. Craig didn't want any of this to ever stop.

"Oh Sully. Oh. OH! Yes. This is amazing. I love it. Don't stop," Craig said as he was getting ready to explode with pleasure. "Oh please, go faster. And harder. Please. YES!"

Hearing Craig plead for him made Sully give in to Craig's request, and he pushed his cock deeper inside of Craig until both of the boys were moaning at the top of their lungs.

Soon enough, both Craig and Sully came at the same time, screaming as loud as they had the whole night. Craig shot his load onto the bed, and Sully came right into Craig's ass.

Sully pulled out of Craig and laid on top of him for about 30 seconds. Then he rolled off of Craig until he was laying next to him again, panting in sync with him. After they finally caught their breath, they were speechless for a few minutes.

"So, how was that little experience for you?"

"Amazing, thank you. I'm glad I trusted you and gave in," Craig replied. "So, I'm I still a sack?"

"Well, in different way, if you catch my drift, Greg."

"Yeah, whatever..._Tully,_" Craig said as he winked at Sully.

Craig and Sully fell asleep wrapped into each other's arms.


End file.
